


Gabriel and the Big Empty

by blueeyesandpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabe does his job, Gabriel is annoyed, Gen, Season 13 spoilers, The horn of Gabriel, Tumblr ficlet, does it count as MCD if he's already dead, fixing problems fandom style, minor mentions of other angels, the Empty is more annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyesandpie/pseuds/blueeyesandpie
Summary: “First the angsty trenchcoat wonder, now you, captain smarty pants. Children these days, never knowing their limits. What are you doing,” his doppleganger waved a red sucker in a vague circle, “awake?”





	Gabriel and the Big Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Here there be spoilers for Season 13 finale.
> 
> Blueeyesandpie on Tumblr, feel free to stop by and ask for a ficlet!

Gabriel blinked, and darkness consumed him.  
  
He blinked again, a rapid succession, but the void of nothing surrounding him remained the same- unchanging, suffocating, absolute in its intensity. “Damn,” he whispered as realization dawned.  
  
It seemed death was not all it had been cracked up to be.  
  
“Time to blow this popsicle stand,” he told the void in a matter of fact tone, and pushed himself to his feet. Energy crackled and the distant sound of feathers broke the preternatural silence, but other than that- nothing happened. Gabriel frowned and tried again, but the darkness remained the same, inky and blood-thick.  
  
“I want to speak to your manager,” he informed no one in particular. “This place blows.”  
  
As he fell silent, Gabriel felt a shiver of electricity beneath his skin, something off, almost slimy, that rolled through every fiber of his existence. It collected in a mass off to the side, but he could still feel the energy. It explored him with irritated curiosity, and he fought the urge to scrub his skin clean of the feel.  
  
“I only strip for paying customers,” he drawled, “and I’m out of your league, bucko.”  
  
Something laughed, a harsh, sarcastic bark of sound that seemed entirely too familiar. A moment later the shadowy mass bubbled outward, shifted, collected light until it formed into the likeness of Gabriel himself- if Gabriel visibly hated everyone and everything that moved, anyway.  
  
“First the angsty trenchcoat wonder, now you, captain smarty pants. Children these days, never knowing their limits. What are you doing,” his doppleganger waved a red sucker in a vague circle, “awake?”  
  
“I’ve never been much of a Sleeping Beauty,” Gabriel replied with a laugh. “Where am I?” _Keep it talking._  
  
“The only thing that matters is it’s eternal siesta time, amigo. Close your eyes now. You deserve a little peace, don't ya think?"  
  
Gabriel thought about it. He actually did, lips pursed as he stared into the velvet black nothing beyond the creature’s shoulder. Peace was tempting. To feel nothing, to know nothing, to never fight or kill his family again, to stop running...it would only take a moment of surrender and he could have it.  
  
_I win, brother._ Red eyes flashed, violent and triumphant in victory, and Gabriel’s chin shot up in defiance.  
  
“Love the idea, really I do, but I have a hot date in Lebanon that I simply can’t miss. Angry like a bear on steroids, but body like you wouldn’t believe, and liable to start another apocalypse if I don’t get back in time. Rain check on the whole siesta idea. How about you send me back, instead?”  
  
“Nope, nope, no. No can do, Gabe. See, you’re dead. Kicked the bucket, bit the big one, felt the icy hand, pushing daisies, you catch my drift? You’re here for good, kiddo.” Other-Gabe rolled his eyes upward in exaggerated annoyance. “Just close your damn eyes already.”  
  
“Nah.” Gabriel shrugged spreading his hands as he stepped forward. “I appreciate the offer. I’m sure the benefits are great and all, but truth is, I’m looking for more. Hot chicks. Good food. A scuffle or two to keep things interesting. I won’t give that up for a nap in the underbelly of Hell."  
  
“You’re as funny as a screen door on a submarine.” The thing might have his face, but when it got up close like it did just then, Gabriel could see the emptiness in its eyes. The archangel bit the inside of his cheek, the burst of copper distracting him from the hypnotic draw of that abyss. “Go to sleep before I smash you like the mosquito you are."  
  
“Okay sure, just answer one question for me first: How many dead angels are around me?”  
  
Other-Gabriel blinked, clearly taken aback by the ease of his capitulation. “All of them.” It paused a second, then added suspiciously, “Why are you laughing?”  
  
“That’s the best news I’ve heard all day.” The archangel lifted his hand, thumb clicking against his palm with a sharp snap. “Party time.”  
  
The thing twitched as a low rustle rose in the surrounding silence. “What? No. Stop. _Stop!_ ”  Confused murmurs layered over the sound of shifting fabric and shuffling limbs.  
  
Gabriel forced himself to give the thing a smirking grin, all golden-eyed confidence and charm. “My dad might have fucked off to nowhere without so much as a _Dear John_ , but none of the kids will deny he gave the best presents.” The being, whatever it was, looked up the same time as Gabriel did. Above them hung a sigil, glowing silver against the depths of nothing. "I hear the humans call it the Horn of Gabriel. Me? I just call it the ace up my sleeve.”  
  
It shouldn’t have been strange to see his own vessel’s face twist up after the time he spent with Loki, but the rage radiating from it at that moment was so alien it felt like physical assault. The sigil disappeared with a crack of sound like the universe had torn asunder. “What have you done?”  
  
Gabriel didn’t bother responding immediately. He didn’t have to. Out of the shadows the angels came, one at a time. Raphael, brushing his skirt over his hips and looking annoyed. Anna’s tousled red hair, Samandriel’s confused stare.  Rachel, Hannah, Balthazar. Gadreel with a scowl like he wouldn’t rest until he broke something. On and on, some faces he hadn’t seen since before the first chimp scared the shit out of itself with fire, some he wasn’t expecting to see at all.  
  
“My job, douchebag. Finally. Now open the damn door.”  
  
\--  
  
Gabriel blinked, and golden light suffused the world.


End file.
